The Woman Who Doesn't Understand Things
by Severussnape1984
Summary: A young woman in her mid 20s felt broken and shattered and falls in love with an actor.


The Woman Who Does Not Understand Things By Lindsey Marie Harding-O'Brien

David Warner is an actor in movies and TV from England UK. Lindsey Padme' Amidala is a make believe character.

This Fan-Fiction story is a Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Romance Rated M for mature in Fanfiction. It contains: Some brief violence, Strong sexual content, graphic including dialogue.

Introduction Summary:

It is 1971. A 2 year old little girl named, Lindsey Padme' Amidala, who is not raised properly by her poor drug used parents, Linda and Howard Amidala.

Lindsey Padme' Amidala was born on October 4th, 1969 in Philidelphia, Pennsylvania. Howard James Amidala was born on February 16th, 1947 in San Diego, California. Linda Rosemary Farrah-Amidala was born on December 11th, 1948 in San Francisco, California. they lived in Pennsylvania at the time Lindsey was born.

Her parents got themselves involved into Organized Crime in London, England/United Kingdom. Linda and Howard Amidala did not know how to raise Lindsey so they put her into slavery in the Organized Crime when she got older. The Organized Crime is located in London England/United Kingdom and a bad place to go to but good for touring in London.

When Lindsey got older, around 13 or 14 years old, she became a slave for them after her parents, Linda and Howard Amidala were killed at age 10, shot to death for double crossing them. When Lindsey was 10 years old, The Crime Boss was forcing her to see both her parents, Linda and Howard Amidala murdered and shot to death by the Crime Boss.

Howard and Linda Amidala came to England/United Kingdom in 1979 to move and to live in London from the United States of America.

For Lindsey that is not raised properly from her parents is because she doenot know how to speak words, she does not understand things a lot, she does not know about love, and she does not know how to read a book but she does know pain when she feels it and knows discipline too and also has a lot of beauty that carries within her. That is why she is good looking.

Later, Lindsey Padme' Amidala learns to fall in love With David Warner, which he knows what is to fall in love and what love is all about.

Chapter 1:

It is now 1995. Lindsey is now 26 years old. Lindsey is still at the Organized Crime in London as a slave. She is in her room, on the 3rd floor, the very top of the building, sitting on her bed, thinking about getting out of that bad place. Lindsey hears a loud harsh knock at the door, it is her Crime Boss, Harold Smith telling her:

"Lindsey, I want you to make me dinner tonight or if you don't, I will kick you out of this biulding for defying me. I have people coming tonight for a meeting." The Crime Boss said stongly and coldly as Lindsey gets up off her bed to get ready to make the Crime Boss and 4 more men dinner.

Lindsey opens her room door, walks down the hallway and goes downstairs and into the kitchen to make dinner for the Crime Boss and 4 more men. Lindsey is making for dinner tonight is chicken cutlets with celery and carrots mixed in with the chicken and the Chardene' wine.

After Lindsey gets done cooking dinner in the kitchen, she brings the tray of plates of food in the dining room and onto the table for the Crime Boss and his 4 friends that comes over for the meeting for their next plot to get revenge on other people for double crossing them and especially the Crime Boss.

After The 4 men left, from the meeting, The Crime Boss gets done eating his dinner, he gets up from his chair from the table, walks over to her, he harshly grabs Lindsey by the hair while she stands in front of the table looking at him and he and siad:

"You're time here is up in this place and you are now free to go." The Crime Boss said coldly and hissed at her as he is taking Lindsey by the hair and close to the door towards outside. When the Crime Boss grabs Lindsey by the hair, Lindsey starts silently crying severely, tears literally coming down her cheeks of her face.

The time is 8:30 P.m. It is raining and cool outside. As The Crime Boss takes Lindsey out the Organized Crime Building door, he throws her out of the building door. She cries severely as he throws her out the door.

Threw out the years, The Crime Boss has had always been abusing and sexually abusing the hell out of Lindsey when she defies him since she was 18 years old. But now her time there was up, and times up to be free from being hurt and everything else. She is now free.

While lying on the ground, in tears, Lindsey gets up, all wet and chilly from the rain, she looks at her long dress and is torn parts of her dress, her sleeves are torn, the bottom part is torn and all dirty from head to toe on her dress. She stands there for a moment then starts walking towards the buildings in the city of London during the rain storm.

While Lindsey is walking down the sidewalks of London, she walks down the alleyway in between the 2 buildings and finds a big box so she can sleep in there for the night. Lindsey is scared and cunfused and she holds the cloth in her hand and wipes the cuts she has on her face. There are 4 cuts on her face. 2 little cuts on her lips, 1 under her left eye and 1 cut above her right eye brow. She then sits and lying down in the big box feeling cold from the rain in the clouds and in the air.

She finds a blanket on the ground in the alleyway, next to her and she picks up the blanket and puts the blanket over her to keep warm and hopes the rain won't pour down from the sky and onto the big box she is in, hoping the water from the rain does not pour on her then she is all ready is drenched from the rain. Then Lindsey falls asleep under the big box in the pouring rain. Even though, she is tired from what has happened before in the evil building.

Chapter 2:

Before 7:30 a.m. the rain stops pouring dowm from the sky, Lindsey wakes up, gets up out of the big box. A homeless man walks down the alleyway, he finds her in the big box and asks her like what is she doing in there? Lindsey turns around and she is startled, scared and confused by him. The homeless man didn't mean to scare her and he walks over to her and asks and said:

"Hey, are you the slave everybody is talking about? Are you Lindsey Padme' Amidala right? I knew your parents, Howard and Linda Amidala very well. I was a slave myself over there over 20 years over there. I have something for you to wear because I see your dress is torn along your side." He said as she nods and he brings out the shirt and pants to fit because he notices the torn spots on Lindsey's dress. Lindsey notices of what he told her, looks at the torn dress, a little bit shocked by it.

Lindsey smiles and she takes the t-shirt and a pair of jeans from the homeless man, she nods to say thank you. She walks past the homeless man and he says good bye to her and she waved to him, sayng goodbye and walks out to the side of the road to the sidewalks down the streets of London.

Lindsey walks down the sidewalk on the side of the street, she is wondering where she is at, scared and confused, tears filling her eyes a little bit, still holding her t-shirt and a pair of pants in her hands trying to find a place so she can change her new clothes that the homeless man gave her so she can change into.

That same day around 12:00 o'clock p.m. in the afternoon, Lindsey finds a bar down the street calls The London Pub. She walks into the Pub/Bar, some of the men are looking at her like where did she come from, walks straight ahead and finds the bathroom so she changes into her t-shirt and pants. Lindsey walks out of the bathroom in her new clothes, holds her dress in her hands. She walks to the table in the Pub/Bar, sits down, being very quiet because she does not know how to speak when she was a child. A young woman waitress in her mid 20's, early 30's walks up to the table where Lindsey is sitting at. The waitress knows Lindsey very well and she asks her:

"Hello Lindsey, remember me, I'm Elizabeth Evans the waitress. I knew you're mother and father, Linda and Howard Amidala. Even though, I was too young to remember. Both my parents knew them too." The waitress said as Lindsey looks up at her and smiles and nods saying yes. "Would you like some water?" The waitress asked as Lindsey nods and the waitress nods and smiles and walks away to get the water for her. Lindsey does not have enough money to get anything to eat around.

in the Bar/Pub, there are 4 men including the owner of the Bar/Pub that knows Lindsey and David Warner who does not know her very well but he has heard so much about her and 6 women, including Lindsey.

The waitress comes back from behind the bar counter with a glass of water, walks over to the table and gives the glass of water to Lindsey and she nods and smiles at the waitress saying thank you. Lindsey starts taking little sips of water.

While Lindsey is drinking the glass of water, David Warner is sitting over at the Bar counter, looking at her like she needs help, which she does. He asks the owner about her. David Warner is beginning to care for her. The owner of the Pub/Bar, his name is John Caulfield. John is standing next to him at the bar and David Warner asks John about Lindsey Padme' Amidala:

"John, who is the woman at that table over there? I want to help her any way I can John" David Warner said curiously, looking and concerning for Lindsey.

John Caulfield said, telling a little story about her to David Warner: "The Woman you see over there is Lindsey Padme' Amidala, Howard and Linda Amidala's only daughter. They came all the way from America. A long time ago. Her parents were drug users, got themselves involved with the Organized Crimes and they never taught her how to understand things like: love, talking, and learning things. Then when Lindsey got older, Howard and Linda were double crossing the Crime Boss and when Lindsey was 10 years old, the Crime Boss forced her to watch her parents getting murdered right in front of her eyes. The Crime Boss took a gun and shot and killed them. Lindsey only understands pain when she saw her parents murdered and puts them into the ditch in the down pouring rain. And then Lindsey became a slave for the Organized Crime until last night she is set free as you can see, her face has some cuts and bruises on her face and all over her body as you can see, because he sexually abused her since she was 18 years old. She was a slave for them for 16 years there. She is very shy. And now she is free from being hurt all the time from being there." John Caulfield said as he sees David Warner looking at Lindsey in caring and concerning for her.

David Warner said: "John, I want to teach her of how to love, learning things and talking. I want to help her any way I can John." David Warner said, still looking at Lindsey, never taking his eyes off of her.

John sees David Warner beginning to caring and concerning for Lindsey and says: "David Warner, you go do what is best for her and for yourself. If you can, look after her, love her, go for her." John said as Lindsey gets up from the chair from the table saying good bye to the waitress and about to walk out of the The London Pub door.

As soon as she walks out of the door of the Pub/Bar, David Warner asks John: "John, where is she going? My house is that way down the road. I'll see you later John" David Warner said as John nodded and David Warner gets up from the chair, pays for his beer, saying good bye and shook his hand to John and heads out of the door going the same way as Lindsey is walking down the road.

Lindsey walks almost a 1/2 a mile down the road and finds a bench to sit on nearby David Warner's house. David Warner lives about a mile down the road from The London Pub. David Warner follows 4 feet behind her, making sure she is alright and making sure she doesn't get hurt along the way down. The other people walk the streets of London. Even though he concerns and cares for her. Lindsey sits down at the bench and David Warner walks by a little bit passed her in a slow pace and he keeps his eyes on her, never leaving his sight. Then he sits down next to her about 2 feet away from hers, staring at her. Lindsey looks around the road and sidewalk to see cars driving by and people walk by and in front of her. She is watching the cars and people as they go by. Step by step. Tire by tire.

Then David Warner gets closer to her on the bench and he carefully, gently taps Lindsey on her left shoulder gently then Lindsey looks at him in the eyes in confusion and he asks her in concern: "Madame, are you all right? You are look very tired. Do you want a place to stay in? Are you hungry, thrsty?" David Warner asked as Lindsey looks at him. Lindsey stares at him, smiles and nods saying yes she does. "Well we shall go and I'll get you to a safe place for you at my house to stay in." David Warner said as he stands up, walks in front of her and holds out his hand to hers as a very friendly gesture to her. Lindsey then looks at him a little bit confused like is he helping her or is he trying to pick her up as a hot date or something.

Lindsey stands up and slowly puts her hand into his and he helps her to her feet even though she is very shy. David Warner and Lindsey walks down the road, arm in arm, about a 1/2 a mile down the road to his house. After they are walking a 1/2 a mile down the road, David Warner shows her his house down the driveway.

Chapter 3:

When they get to his house and inside, they walk into the living room, David Warner asks Lindsey to sit down on his couch and she sits down on the couch so David Warner walks into the kitchen to get the bowl of warm water and a cloth to wipe the cuts and bruises that are on her face. He notices the cuts and bruises on her face. He walks back into the living room. David Warner sits down on the couch next to her and he puts the cloth into the bowl of water, Lindsey is wondering what he is doing. He puts the cloth into the bowl of warm water and gently puts the wet cloth on her face, Lindsey gives a slight gasp and startled a little bit as he wipes away the dry blood from her face.

David Warner has a touched fall in love look on his face, looking at Lindsey's face and he said: "I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody is not going to hurt you anymore. I've heard so much about you." David Warner said as Lindsey looks at him in the eyes and smiles at him saying thank you for helping her.

David warner asks Lindsey:

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" David Warner said as Lindsey nods saying yes.

David Warner gets up from the couch, smiles at her and he puts the cloth back into the bowl of water and walks into the kitchen to get some grapes for her to eat as Lindsey sits on the couch looking around the living room in curiosity. He walks back from the kitchen and he gives her the grapes for her to eat. Lindsey is so hungry that she ate half of the grapes and she is all right. Lindsey felt like she has not been eaten in a month.

It is around 8:30 p.m. David Warner and Lindsey are through listening to the BBC News on TV and when they turned off the TV for the night, they get up from the couch, he helps her and walks her down the hallway of his house and into his bedroom. David Warner looks at her a moment and walks into his closet to get Lindsey pajamas for bed while Lindsey is sitting at the edge of his bed, looking at him wondering, curiously and she tilted her head, confused of what he is doing for her.

David Warner is at his closet of his bedroom and turns around with pajamas in his hand, he then looks at her and he said: "I'm giving you something to wear for bed. I'll sleep in the living room on the sofa tonight. You will be safe here with me in my house. Like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you and no one is not going to hurt you anymore. I have heard so much about you. My name is David Warner and you must be Lindsey Padme' Amidala, right?" David Warner said as Lindsey nods and smiles because she knows that he will not hurt her the way the crime boss did.

David Warner is very gentle with her. He is a very generous man to her. David Warner will do anything to help her and protect her, keep her safe from harm and very he's deeply passionately falling in love with her.

David Warner stands next to his bed and gives the pajamas to Lindsey to wear and she takes them from him, she smiles and nods saying thank you. She gets up from his bed with the pajamas in her hands and she walks out of his bedroom for a moment and walks into the bathroom to change her clothes into pajamas for the night.

Lindsey walks out of the bathroom, in his pajamas and goes into his bedroom. David Warner is sitting on his bed waiting for her to come back to his bedroom. Lindsey walks into his bedroom and he gets up from his bed and walks slowly towards her. Although, he didn't want to scare her. Lindsey looks at David Warner, confused and then she smiles and shrugs her shoulders wondering what he thinks of her wearing his pajamas for the night before going to bed. David Warner looks at her like she is a phenomonal goddess saying: "Miss Amidala, you look very beautiful wearing that. I hope you like them? You do look very beautiful tonight." David Warner said as he smiled at her. "Well off to bed Miss Amidala. It's getting late. A new day tommorrow, Sweet dreams." David Warner said in suprise and astonished by seeing her wearing his pajamas and Lindsey smiles at David Warner saying thank you for a very good compliment and a very good gesture.

Lindsey looks at him, into his eyes smiles and nods saying thank you for helping her. David Warner then looks at her and then slowly walks over to her closer while she stands next to his bed and he touches the side of her face with his hand. She is confused of what he is doing to her. David Warner then slowly move his head to hers and kisses her on her cheek. David Warner says good night to her in a low voice and he smiles at her and walks to the doorway of his bedroom and he turns out the light switch off in his bedroom so she can sleep for the night and he left his bedroom to his living room, getting ready for bed.

She walks to his bed, she lies down on his bed while the lights are turned off then she falls asleep in his bed. She sleeps very peacefully in a very comfortable bed matress she ever sleeps in her whole entire life. Now she feels happy and free.

Lindsey is still confused and wondering why he, David Warner kissed her on her cheek and touched her face. Even though she likes the way he gently touches her. And Even though she does not even know what love is. But she is some what close to it is to that lesson.

Chapter 4:

Around 1:00 o'clock a.m. In David Warner's bedroom, while lying on his bed, Lindsey is beginning to have these nightmares about being a slave, being abused by the crime boss and the death of her parents, Linda and Howard Amidala. She starts breathing heavily, panting and sighing and thrashing about in her sleep from the bad dreams she is having and the tears streaming down the sides of her face and her head.

David Warner is lying on the couch in the living room trying to sleep comfortably, thinking about Lindsey when all of a sudden, he hears Lindsey breathing heavily, panting and sighing heavily and thrashing about in his bedroom. He gets up from his couch and he walks down the hallway and into his bedroom and sees Lindsey having these nightmares in her sleep. Her tears are coming down on her face severely, moving her head back and forth. David Warner walks over to his bed where Lindsey is lying on, lightly and gently waking her up from the nightmares. Lindsey shoots her eyes open and she gasps as she sits right up on his bed in severe tears from the bad dreams. David Warner looks at Lindsey with concern, caring and a touched fall in love look on his face.

Lindsey looks at David Warner with a sadness look on her face as he sits on his bed, he sits close next to her and he pulls her into his arms and hugs her warmly to keep her company and safe. Lindsey wonders what he is doing to her so she slowly, gently puts her hands on his arms and she gently rests her head on his chest. Lindsey can feel his heartbeat in his chest. David Warner lets go of Lindsey gently for a moment and he gently puts his hands on her shoulders to lye her down to go back to sleep. She is lying on her back. After he lies her down on his bed and he lyes down beside her, David Warner then looks and smiles at Lindsey and she too smiles back at him, still have her tears down her face and he said to her:

"You're safe now from your bad dreams. I am here with you." David Warner said with a low tone as he lies down on his bed beside her, keeping her safe. David Warner wraps is arms around her waist close to him. Lindsey then looks at him and she smiles at him and she moves to turn to face him. Lindsey slowly and gently puts her arms around David Warner's waist close to him and gently rests her head onto his chest and he pulled her closer. They went back to sleep around 1:45 a.m. in each other's arms. David Warner is teaching her how to hug him.

Chapter 5:

It is around 6:30a.m. Lindsey wakes up, still in David Warner's arms. She sees him, lying in his bed beside her, sound asleep. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. She looks at him, smiling at him, Lindsey does not want to wake David Warner up, so she lightly, gently, quietly putting his arms that were wrapping around her waist to comfort her and keep her safe to his sides on his bed. She finally got out of bed, out of his bedroom, into the kitchen to cook brerakfast for the morning. She makes Bacon, Eggs, Toast, Breakfast potatoes, and sausages and 2 glasses of Orange Juice for the both of them.

Around 7:30 a.m. David Warner wakes up, out of bed, finding that Lindsey wasn't in his bed and puts his night robe on, couriously smells food from the kitchen. He walks out of his bedroom, into the kitchen to get a cup of tea, walks into the dining room and sees Lindsey sitting at the table with 2 plates of food and 2 glasses of Orange Juice on the table. He is very impressed of what she did that morning.

David Warner looks at Lindsey and smiles at her saying: "You did very nicely done, Lindsey. Thank you. I'll make something for us tommorrow." David Warner said, walking over to her, while she sits at the table, he puts his hand into hers before he sits down at the table next to her. She smiles back at him, feeling safe with him.

David Warner didn't say anything else while he looks and smiles at Lindsey Padme' Amidala while they are eating their breakfast and drinking their orange juice, he can feel the suddeness in his heart that he wanted to help her get through her situation and is beginning to deeply, passionately fall in love with her immediately.

Chapter 6:

2 weeks later, 1 good warm evening, even though the day before, David Warner got Lindsey some clothes and 2 bathing suits for her. Lindsey is outside in the back of his house where it is all fenced in around his yard, she is getting some fresh air outside, she is wearing a light purple dress that has flower designs and it goes down to her knees. Her dress is like a tank-top dress. She sees the swimming pool in the backyard, walks towards the pool and sits at the edge of the pool and puts her feet in the water and she smiles. Even though it is early Summer in June to go swimming. (She doesn't never suffers from hypothermia from cold/warm water. Even though, she loves the water. David Warner sees Lindsey sitting at the edge of the pool in his backyard when he comes outside and he sits at the table on his Patio. He is about 6 feet away from her. From the Patio to the swimming pool. Looking at Lindsey wearing the beautiful light purple dress he got for her. To David Warner, Lindsey looks very beautiful to him. Lindsey is not wearing anything underneath her dress.

David Warner is wearing his swimming shorts on and walks over to the pool where Lindsey is and he jumps into the pool, swimming and getting Lindsey all wet. Lindsey is smiling and is enjoying this. David Warner swims over to her, Lindsey looks and smiles at him, wondering what he is going to do next. David Warner smiles at her and pulls her into his pool, gets her really, very wet. She gets her head above water as she swims into the shallow in the water end of the pool up to her waist and she stands. David Warner swims to the shallow end to Lindsey.

When David Warner and Lindsey got out of the swimming pool. Lindsey takes a towel from the table and she leans her body up against his house, drying her face and her legs off. She also unzips part way down from her back of her dress and drying her back off. David Warner looks and stares at her he like he wants her for his own while he dries himself off, still looking at her. He walks over her and in front of Lindsey, she looks at him, she wonders what he is doing, so David warner moves his head to hers slowly and gently, not wanting to scare her. His face is so close to hers so he gently kisses her on her lips softly and gently.

After he kisses her, she smiles and looks at David Warner saying she likes the kiss he gives her. Then he leans his head again to kiss her lips again but passionately and deeply. He puts his 1 hand onto her wet hair and other hand on her waist. He pulls her close to him. While they are kissing deeply, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her while they are kissing passionately. Lindsey likes the way David Warner touches her in a gentle passionate way.

David Warner wanted her enough to love her very deeply and passionately. They continued kissing deeply, David Warner picks Lindsey up and carries her into his house without breaking their kiss and walked into his bedroom, he walks over to his bed and he puts her on his pillows of his bed gently, then he is kissing her more passionately on his bed. David Warner is not wearing anything on but his swimming shorts. He is lying on top of her. Lindsey touches David Warner down his back with her hands while kissing him, feeling his skin. She is now rubbing him 1 hand through his hair and her other hand rubbing down on his back, while they're kissing deeply.

David Warner kisses Lindsey from her lips down to her neck and to her shoulders, kissing her. He is rubbing and touching his hands down her arms. His hands moved up her back to the zipper of her dress. David Warner gently unzips her dress down her back, Lindsey slightly shivers as he unzips her dress on her back. She enjoys feeling his touch on her skin that he gives her and he kisses her on her lips.

Now, her dress is now off of her and David Warner takes his swimming shorts off of him. Now, they are both naked. David Warner pulled Lindsey's bare skin to his, while he is lying on top of her, looks into her eyes, touching her body softly and gently. Lindsey wraps her arms around David Warner and she kisses his lips, his tongue entered her mouth, as he is touching her sides and her hips. He kisses from her lips, kissing down her body, starts putting his hands, touching and kissing her boobs. David Warner is kissing up her body to kiss her lips, passionately when David Warner's hand in hers so she can touch his chest. Lindsey is a little nervous at this.

Lindsey wraps her arms around David Warner as she looks at him. He touches her sides and waist and he kisses her deeply tasting her and touching her all over. She is breathless to his touches. David Warner then spreads her legs a little wide with his hand to put his shmeckle to her bird gently and softly in between her legs and slowly and gently thrusting into her. David Warner groaned in pleasure. Lindsey sighed and gasped in pleasure as he trusts into her. Lindsey wraps her legs and arms around him, allowing him to go a little deeper into her. He is making love to her.

After they made love, David Warner still lays on top of Lindsey, breathless and panting. David Warner looks at Lindsey and he smiles at her as Lindsey touches his cheeks and kissing his lips tenderly. David Warner moved to his side and pulls Lindsey into his arms close to him and said to her: "I love you, Lindsey so much." David Warner said to Lindsey she looked at him, smiling at him and he kissed her lips and fell asleep holding close in each other's arms.


End file.
